The popularity of video streaming has increased rapidly in recent years. In some examples, video of a live event, such as a video game, news event, sporting event, etc. may be captured and streamed to viewers over one or more networks. In these cases, it may be desirable for video to be transmitted with low latency, for example such that actions within video may be seen by viewers while they are still occurring or shortly after their occurrence. This may, in some cases, be particularly advantageous when users are commenting, chatting or otherwise describing actions within these live events. In some examples, latency reduction may be particularly challenging when video content is being broadcast, meaning that it is being transmitted from a provider to multiple different viewers. Latency reduction may be more challenging in broadcast scenarios, for example as opposed to point-to-point transmissions, because provider resources in broadcast scenarios are not entirely focused on a particular single viewer.